


Stolen Moments

by LindtLuirae



Series: Me & You [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Mission Sex, Violence and Blood, shisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: "All that blood really brings out your eyes …"||Migrated from FFnet on 23/6/2020||
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Me & You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799233
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet, but I'm officially going to be migrating all my works to AO3.
> 
> This story is part of the ongoing #surpriseme giveaway I did on tumblr in 2018.
> 
> Based on a prompt by Yakourinka: Shisaku, M, "all that blood really brings out your eyes" as the prompt/sentence starter if you'd like. 
> 
> Beta'd by Kakashisgf~

She follows him through the darkness, silent steps that skip through leaves and branches and fall steadily in the spaces his occupied, a guide through the night where his eyes are better suited to protect them than her healer hands could.

He and she— they're a varying contrast of collected cool and raging passion, shadows in the light and embers in the darkness. Yet they are the exact match of lethality and grace, of safety and danger in equal measures.

He is sunny smiles and blood-drenched hands, a man twisted into something hard, yet soft and warm at the core, something to sink into, something to wrap yourself in. She is spring hair and laughter that bubbles forth from between cotton candy lips—she is a woman who clawed her way through mud and blood with vicious anger and hurt locked behind her teeth, something that tore you apart, something terrifying—something that healed your shattered pieces when she could break them. Something beautiful.

Shisui ducks; he is fast, like a whip of lightning, and she has to strain to keep up with him. He's always just in sight, just out of reach. Sometimes it feels like she'll run the earth twice over trying to catch up to him, to keep him locked away between her arms, safe from the world and all the monsters that wished to exploit him.

He manoeuvres through a series of traps, feet light and quick like a wicked dance he choreographed—her soles align with his footprints, every step perfectly measured to match his.

In one fluid motion, he's whipped his sword out, and then he's driving through something invisible and blood goes spraying in the air, thick and dark, a sick twirling dance of death. Sakura follows through—it's a familiar waltz after all—and knocks the enemy's head off with one decisive punch.

She'd long learned to stop flinching at the arterial spray—there's so much of it that it soaks the ground and drenches her vest and smears on her neck. Shisui and Sakura share a look, a silent conversation all by itself as they spring away in opposing directions, leaving behind a corpse.

They sense the crackle of chakra in the air as their enemies converge—it was never meant to be an easy mission; it never was, and those were never theirs to take. He's Shisui of the Body Flicker, and she's the woman with the strength of a hundred; together they make a force that crumples mountains and raises the sea and levels cities.

The string of endless missions were starting to blur into one ... they'd part and join again and again over a bloody field, and they'd exchange a fleeting hello and a meaningful goodbye until they met again.

Sakura pulls her fist, charged with so much chakra her bones thrum with it. When she strikes, the vibrations quake the earth like a shift in the tectonic plates, and the rocks shatter beneath her will. There are screams—there are always screams, blood-curdling, seeping beneath her skin to haunt her nightmares, but Sakura's fists have a mind of their own. They push and break and kill, and they never falter.

She feels Shisui like the aura of a ghost behind her, present in every swish of the wind but just out of sight. He's always first to take out his enemies, she a very close second.

He flashes in front of her, manifesting into something distinguishable from the blur of the nightly forest just as his blade sweeps down like the damning call of the reaper and severs clean through the enemy's neck. This time the blood splatters her face and cascades down her cheek to drip down her vest.

Shisui sheaths his sword and turns to face her. The shadows conceal his features, but his eyes stand out a crimson red through the darkness. He steps forward, and suddenly the moonlight bathes him in an ethereal glow and his eyes darken to liquid charcoal. He smiles—something dangerous and sharp as his fingers glide over her bloody cheek. "All that blood really brings out your eyes …"

His fingers swipe through her hair, and they curl around the nape of her neck. They're possessive, imploring—he towers over her as he draws her closer—she hasn't seen him in days, weeks, she has counted them even, and they mark too long since she's felt his touch, and when he presses their mouths together, there's a momentary lapse in time where she teeters on the verge of breaking.

His mouth covers hers fully, something scorching and familiar—home—and her heartbeat roars in her ears. Sakura takes the violence and passion of his kiss like parched land welcomes the rain and moulds herself against him, pushes into him until they're wrapped in the shadows of the forest where they are the most dangerous creatures. He leans her against a tree and presses into her.

It's ludicrous, that after all the fights are fought and all the blows are dealt, when her hands ache and his drip with blood, that it's now, in this moment in time, in the prison of his arm, in the frigid fall air, that she finally feels fragile. It's easy to surrender to him, to the muscular arms that snake around her waist and the calloused palms that map a trail up her spine.

His touch leaves tingles in its wake as it covers scars, sweat, and grime and drags across her skin, and she wants— she wants— to make a sound … something that bubbles in her throat and propels her to shove her hand down his pants and stroke him to the stumbling cadence of her heart.

Teeth sink into her lip, a hitching breath fans her skin, and he bucks into her hold, once, twice, gasps, something raw and heady, and it sinks in her stomach like lava. His fingers frame her jaw, they squeeze her neck, restless and itching as they fall away to rip open her vest and trace the expanse of her torso and chest. They squeeze greedily and wander under her shirt. Expert fingers latch onto a distended rosy nipple, and he tugs and tweaks and pinches, and that sound locked away behind her teeth threatens to burst through.

Sakura squeezes his cock tighter. He's so hot in her hand, rough and pulsating for the wet heat between her legs, and she wishes they were anywhere else—anywhere at all as his fingers reach below her skirt and trace a hot line across wet folds. He presses insistently into the seam, the rough pad of his finger gliding over her clit and circling.

She kisses him then so that he swallows her needy moan as she grinds against him, and she nips and licks and sucks on his mouth until it's bruised rosy.

"Please," she says incoherently through a ragged breath, and his fingers slip seamlessly into her, his palm covering her sex and squeezing. She gasps and rocks eagerly against him, her free hand clutching desperately on his bicep, on his neck, in his hair. His fingers press a spot inside her that makes her walls clamp down tightly around him, and he grunts quietly into the electric air between them.

A sound like a sob escapes her, her hand stilling on his cock as she begins to fall apart. Shisui's forehead presses against her own, damp and feverish, and his nose brushes against her own as he whispers heatedly. "Come on—that's it, give it to me … give it to me, Sakura, come."

She quickly buries her face in the juncture of his neck and keens as she comes, hot spurts of liquid drenching his hand.

"Fuck … Just like that … shhh." His face nuzzles her hair like he wishes to sink into her—he's breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "You're so beautiful, I've missed you so much …"

He waits until she's calmed down a little, just relishing in her proximity before slipping his fingers free of her heat and tucking the ends of her skirt into the waistband. He pulls her shorts down just below her ass, his hands running over the supple flesh, riveted.

"Turn around," he commands hoarsely in her ear, tone rough and strained.

She complies with blood rushing hard through her veins, her fingers finding purchase in the bark for an anchor.

The night is so quiet, the silence is so loud it's deafening, and she can hear every thud of her heartbeat loud and clear. She listens with bated breath to the rustle of his clothes as he undoes his pants, feels his hands ghosting over her rear and then the head of his cock sliding between her folds, coating himself with her cum.

Sakura whimpers when he presses into her and slides all the way through. He's so hard and thick, but she's so wet that she sucks him in easily, her pussy clamping down greedily around him.

He hisses, and his fingers tighten their hold on her hips as he slowly eases back and thrusts into her again.

"Uhn," she moans sweetly when their hips meet with a resounding smack and she weeps around his cock inside her.

Driven by the helpless little noise and the way her body contracts around him, Shisui grips her harder as he angles his hips and slams into her. She chokes on a moan, pressing a palm to her mouth, but her hips move back to meet his halfway.

He makes a sound at the back of his throat, like a growl, and his fingers dig into the creamy flesh of her ass as he rams her back against his length.

Sakura's walls begin to pulse wildly around him again, and he reaches to pull her upright against him, moulding their bodies together and biting on her shoulder as the first spasm of his orgasm hits him. He shudders inside her as his seed coats her walls, and she cries out into the palm that suddenly covers her mouth as he comes long and hard, jerking his hips erratically against her own.

A small eternity seems to stretch between the moment they come down from their highs and the moment they separate, his cock slipping out of her with a wet sound followed by a sticky trail of his come mapping a path down her inner thigh.

She breathes deeply, trying to regain her bearings, and waits another moment before pulling her shorts up and fixing her skirt.

"I'll see you," Shisui draws her in for one last kiss, something soft and secret and so filled with longing, it makes her heart ache before he flickers away to continue his follow-up mission and she does the same.

All she has are these stolen moments, the quick fumbles in the dark and the memory of him on her skin.

He's always there, just out of reach. And when she has him, she has to let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a soft spot for these two ... let me know what you think!


End file.
